


Выгодное предложение

by Kitahara



Category: Claymore (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Gen, Rating: PG13
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:20:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22920877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitahara/pseuds/Kitahara
Summary: написано по заявке "АU, в котором Люсиэла и Рифул объединяются против Присциллы".
Relationships: Dauf/Riful (Claymore)
Kudos: 2





	Выгодное предложение

– Не стоит так нервничать, Люсиэла с Юга, - девочка жизнерадостно улыбается. – Я пришла поговорить.  
Люсиэла действительно нервничает: разумеется, она сильна, и конечно, она победит любого, кто встанет на ее пути, будь то белобрысая воительница, зарвавшийся "пробужденный" или даже Порождение Бездны, но трудно сохранять полное спокойствие, когда чувствуешь, что даже земля под твоими ногами может оказаться телом твоего противника.  
– И о чем же у нас с тобой будет разговор, Рифул с Запада? – певуче спрашивает Люсиэла, сознательно копируя и форму обращения, и интонацию, и улыбку. – О вкусе твоих гнилых потрохов?  
– Фу, – Рифул морщит нос. – С каждым поколением манеры бывших воительниц все хуже. И о чем только думает Организация?..  
Ее правая стопа, босая и обманчиво хрупкая, продвигается вперед по траве – совсем немного, но сейчас важна каждая мелочь, и Люсиэла напрягается, готовая прыгнуть в любой момент. Нога Рифул останавливается, большой палец начинает рассеянно выписывать круги. Люсиэла чуть приподнимает брови.  
– Я предлагаю тебе объединиться.  
Брови Люсиэлы ползут еще выше.  
– Насколько я знаю, у тебя и так есть защитник, малышка, – презрительно кривится она.  
– О, – Рифул пожимает плечами. – Ты об этом. Извини, Госпожа Юга, ты не в моем вкусе. Исключительно стратегический союз.  
Рифул до сих пор не сделала попытки напасть, думает Люсиэла. Возможно, все серьезнее, чем обычная вялая грызня за границы вотчин.  
Возможно, ее все-таки стоит выслушать.

Они движутся на Север достаточно быстро и осторожно, чтобы не столкнуться с внешним врагом, но проводят вместе слишком много времени, чтобы совсем не цапаться друг с другом.  
– Это наша союзница, Даф, – промурлыкала Рифул в самом начале. У здоровенного детины, к которому она обращалась, была самая тупая рожа изо всех, которые Люсиэле приходилось видеть – по крайней мере, у мужчин первого поколения. (Иногда ей казалось, что в те времена их намеренно отбирали "по уму" – в первые два Номера взяли тех, кто посмышленей, а дальше – всех идиотов в соответствии с уровнем дурной силы.) – Не ссорься с ней, будь умницей.  
Люсиэла тогда попыталась представить себе эту «ссору». Что же, пусть попробует – ноги найдут на Западе, голову – в штабе Организации.  
Но дорога оказалась достаточно скучна, чтобы задуматься о самых странных развлечениях.  
В предгорье они останавливаются перекусить: раздирают на части нескольких охотников, забравшихся слишком далеко от дома. Платье Люсиэлы все в крови – не то чтобы красное на красном было слишком заметно, но кровь на голых руках, на стопах, на щеках... это раздражает.  
Люсиэла поводит плечами, сбрасывая одежду на землю и лезет в неглубокий ручей.  
– Эй, Даф, – мурлычет она, плеская ледяной водой себе на грудь. – Не хочешь присоединиться?  
– А? – говорит Даф, отрываясь от чьей-то ноги. – А? Че ей надо, Рифул?  
Наверное, Люсиэла не успевает скрыть досаду, потому что Рифул вдруг заливается резким, издевательским смехом.

Исли движется им навстречу, с неизбежностью «пробуждения».  
– Аура в долине, – шепчет Рифул, когда они только приближаются к одинокому силуэту, украшающему своим величием скалу. Позер, думает Люсиэла, выпендрежник, гордец. – Чувствуешь, какая огромная?  
Люсиэла кивает. Такая огромная, что Исли, маячащий на фоне неба, кажется не страшнее обычного йома. Такая чудовищная, что, если бы было можно, Люсиэла, Госпожа Юга, припустила бы в противоположную сторону что есть духу.  
Но не признаваться же Рифул, что она оценивает их шансы менее, чем пятьдесят на пятьдесят?.. Если сейчас сбежать, Рифул погонится за ней – и никто не даст гарантии, что они с Исли временно не объединятся против Люсиэлы.  
– Одно условие, Исли, – говорит она, когда взаимный обмен любезностями между ним и Рифул заканчивается. – Давайте драться в человеческой форме. Мне ужасно не хотелось бы портить здешний пейзаж.  
Исли улыбается и пожимает плечами.  
А Люсиэла с ужасом чувствует, как аура, накрывшая собой долину внизу, начинает медленно приближаться.


End file.
